Life or Death
by Animelover779
Summary: The group of YGO's are riding on a plane for their first vacation to Italy.Sadly, tragedy stricks and the plane crashes, causeing major injuries to all the charactors.They now have to survive for three days, fighting their injuries and hope to live this tarrable exsperiance.Mainly JXK and YXYY.. violence and a lot of fluff COMPLETE! EDITED!
1. Chapter 1: Tragic Fall

DECLAIMER: I know I say this many times before, and this is probably annoying you right now. But I have to say it..loud and clear...I DONT OWN YUGIOH!

_Authors Note:_ Ok so this is my first serious chapter stories with both my favorite pairings. Yes, I normally write about silly stuff but I want to try something different. Don't worry, I wont stop writing my short stories, they're still jammed up in my mind! I put this as puzzleshipping but there is also a lot of puppyshipping so it's both.(I just didn't know how to put it as two pairings so I just chose by random) There will be multiple points of views because I think I write better through the characters mind, so try not to get confused...

"Chapter 1: Tragic Fall "

Normal Pov.:

The bright sun sparkled as it floated in a blue painted sky. Fluffy white cloud puffed around, the sun making them blinding bright. The air was absolutely still with no noise to disturb the sky. No bird could fly high enough, and no dark cloud to ugly the beauty. But even when the atmosphere was unsafe for living things, some objects can penetrate the silent scenery. With a noise that started off soft, a small rumbling sound. It started off unrecognizable, but as it came closer, it sounded like a engine. Two in fact, getting louder and louder as it got closer. The sun's glare made it impassible to see the object as it pierced through the innocent clouds. But as it got closer, you could start forming two stuck out wings and a long body. It had a odd shaped nuzzle with a hard shell for skin. It had many oval shaped holes on either side of it. Where you could easily see inside its belly. The blue and white colored object was known as the Kaiba corps. Special addition plane. And inside, sat seven multiple aged teens.

Yami's Pov.:

My crimson eyes stared out the small window of the large plane. It has been three hours since I went on this flying machine and it started to bore me. Placing my elbow on the arm of the chair, I rest my chin on my hand. A sigh escaped me, showing how bored I was. I didn't really take care to notice the other passengers as they talked. All I wanted to do is get off this plane and start my vacation. We are planning on going to Italy for vacation and surprisingly Kaiba payed for all the tickets. Normally he would rather have us stranded in the middle of no where than even pay a penny for us. So, I figured Joey must of done something about it and I'm glad he did. Finally I could have a break from Domino City and spend some time with my partner Yugi.

At the mention of him I turned my head away from the window and to Yugi, who was sitting next to me. He was talking along with Jou who was across the alley from us. He looked excited as he exchanged duel monsters with the amber eyed teen. I couldn't help but smile at how happy Yugi was and though of joining them again. But I was interrupted when Anzu asked Yugi a question. Now that Yugi was distracted, I second thought about bothering them. I didn't really mind though, I was just playing with him the whole ride so fare, so now the others could talk to him. So instead, I turned to Jou too talk to him but he too was distracted with Honda and Serenity.

Well that didn't work well, so I huffed and slouched in my seat. Another attempt to entertain myself was ruined. I even thought about talking to Kaiba who was sitting next to Jou. But that passed my mind quickly; no way am I talking to him. He'll just snap at me with that crabby face of his. So yet again I was bored and had nothing to do. After about ten minutes of just staring out at nothing, my eyes started to get heavy and droop. I figured maybe I could just sleep a little and the time would go by faster. So I allowed slumber take over me into a light sleep.

A sudden loud noise pop me off slumber and I was dazed for a moment. I didn't know how long I was sleeping, but when I looked around, everyone looked startled. The loud rumbling noise hurt my ears as I tried to block it by covering them with my palms.. It didn't help much and I turned to Yugi. He was holding his ears too so I went over and grabbed his arm. He looked at me with a confused expression. I tried to speak to him, but the noise blocked my voice. And than out of no where, a huge jerk from the plain shook me. It was so surprising, I didn't notice how Yugi's body swung foreword and he hit his head with a big thump.

"Yugi!" I screamed for him and stretched my arms out to grab my partner. He looked very dizzy and didn't seem to hear me. But when he came too, he looked up holding his head. I wasn't even able to say anything else when another powerful jerk shook the plain. This time I kept my arm over Yugi so he wouldn't fall foreword again. But the blow still made out bodies yank foreword and it made my head ache. I could barley notice when I say Kaiba stand from his seat and make his way to the pilots. I thought he was being stupid to get out of his seat with the plane acting like this. But I let it pass my mind because I was too worried for Yugi. His head was starting to bleed from the hit and I began to get scared.

When the plain started to tilt down, and I had butterflies in my stomach, I knew exactly what was happening. The plane was crashing. Now fearing for the worse I turned to Yugi again and pulled him in my arms.

"What ever happens Yugi, don't you dare let go of me." I ordered, determined to save Yugi the best way I could.

My lover just nodded as he shut his eyes closed, gripping my shirt as tight as he could. The dieing engines roared in our ears as the plane fell fast. Diving strait towards a thick forest, having no way to stop. My heart was pumping fast as I too shut my eyes, just waiting for the impact. But the last thing I hear is everyone screaming and the plane falling. Then everything went black.

_Authors Notes:_ So there it is! My first chapter of this story. I hope that got your interest because there will be more events coming up in the story. (When they have to survive the forest for three days)...I actually got this idea after I watched the show " I shouldn't be alive" when I group of people where trained wrecked.


	2. Chapter 2: Excape The Flames

_Author Note:_ Here is my second chapter! There will be some blood because of the characters injuries.

Don't worry Jou! I still love you! And everyone of course...*big innocent smile*

"Chapter 2: Escape The Flames"

Jou's Pov.:

I wake with a jolt and my vision was blurry. My head was spinning as I tried to remember what happened. My last thought was that I was going to die when the plane started to fall. The expression on Kaiba's face scared me and I knew something was wrong. But when the CEOleft, all was going through my head was to hold on tight and expect the worse. I'm surprise I survived the crash and as my senses came too, I finally realized I was laying on the ground. Dirt and blood covered my face as I moved my head up.

I still couldn't see well but all that was going through my head was everyone else. Did they survive? But as I tried to move to my hands and knees, I still couldn't see anyone. All I could see was blurred green with brown. Red blobs of flames where scattered around me. Waves of dizziness made it hard to keep from swaying. I figured I was still near the plane and wanted to get away. But as I tried to get to my feet, a sudden piercing pain zipped through my body and I screamed out. That hurt like crazy and I breathed heavily as I went back down. I couldn't tell where it came from but where ever it was, it wasn't good.

Building up more courage I tried to stand again, but this time my back exploded with pain. It felt like I just got stabbed and the knife was still in me. My face cringed in pain as I tried to hold back another scream. I was thinking of going back to staying on my hands of knees. But my thought was interrupted as I heard Honda yell out to me. Just barley able to turn, I moved my head to the voice and found Honda near the now destroyed plane. He was trying to call for me, but waves of dizziness made my hearing go on and off. But soon I started to understand what he meant. He was saying that Serenity was trapped in the plane. I went wide eyed and I could feel my heart almost stop.

Now I had to start moving, I cant just stand here and let my sister die. A boost of determination went through me as I started to speed walk to Honda. Each step made my back ache more but I forced myself to ignore it. Once I got to Honda, he seemed uninjured as he explained that he couldn't find a way to save her. I nodded and moved closer to the dangerous wreck. I knew I shouldn't get close because this plane could explode at any moment. But I couldn't leave my sister in there, never. So after finding a small way through the plane, I enter inside. It was a totally wreck inside, with fire and rubble everywhere. Smoke filled my lungs as I stumbled through. It hurt to cough as I tried to call for her, but my voice was raspy and didn't come out loud.

I started to get scared and rushed faster, eager to find her and get out. Then I started to hear my sisters cries for help, I had some hope and ran to the direction. My skin was burning as I went to the voice of my sister and started to dig through the ruble. My whole body was over stressed and full of pain, and the fact that this plane could irrupt at any moment, made me more hectic. Come on Serenity, show yourself! My wishes soon came true as I dug through the rubble and saw her hand. Her screams became louder, and as I pulled her out, she was petrified. Relief went through me as I hugged her quickly. She was covered in scratches and small cuts. Her face was lightly burned with a expression that frightened me more.

I didn't waste time and grabbed her hand, pulling her along as I tried to find my way back. The flames became bigger and the blaze blinded me. Now becoming very terrified, I pulled my sister faster, searching everywhere for a way to escape. Finally, I find one and hurry towards it. As I did this, the now engulfed plain started to crumble, making a loud whining sound. This almost made my heart skip a beat and once I made it to the small whole, I pushed Serenity first. But as I started to fallow after her, a chunk of rubble crashed in front of me and blocked the way. I banged on it desperately, my hands stinging from burns. Noticing this wasn't working, I run away from that, looking for another way out. But still I couldn't find anything. I started to cough roughly, it hurt so bad it made my body shake. I started to loose balance from the sharp feeling of my back that came again. My vision was becoming black as I tried my best to press on.

But before I could even think of giving up, I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist. I didn't expect this and gasped out when I was pulled back. Turning my head to the side, my eyes stretched. The person that was saving me, was in fact Kaiba. He was shouting at me, his face angry. But all I could hear was the roaring flames and his voice muffled by it. Using the rest of my strength, I start to fallow him. Our hands where locked as Kaiba lead me through the burning objects. As he pulled me fast, I didn't have time to realize when I left the plane.

The bright sunlight blocked my vision as I struggled to keep up with Kaiba's movements. I turned my head back to the dieing plane, seeing how it continued to burn. A loud booming sound suddenly pierced my ears when I saw the plain explode in flames. I fell over, but it wasn't the shock waves that made me drop. I could barley notice someone over me, blocking the fire from my body. I shut my eyes tight, expecting pain to over come me. But it didn't. Once the explosion was over, I open my eyes ans gasp. Kaiba was laying over me with his face full of pain. I was instantly amazed that he protected me from the heat wave. He looked down at me with dazed filled eyes. He looked like he was about to faint on me; but he kept his position. I just wanted to yell at him for doing that. I felt extremely guilty that he had to hurt himself for my stupid mistake. But I was too shocked as I stared at his pain filled eyes. Blood dripped from his now badly burned shoulders, landing on me as they did.

Minutes later, I watch as Kaiba some how moved himself off me. It took him a moment to stand up and as I watched him leave. I see that his whole back was torn and red with the new burn. He walked with a small limp as he took a few steps away from me. His arms hung limp at his side as he struggled to fight the pain. I couldn't believe this and I moved to my side. It hurt as I did but I didn't care. I was too worried for Kaiba. But before I could even speak, I hear the calls of my other friends;

they where also out of the flames.

_Authors Note:_ ooh suspenseful much. Well there is my second chapter, hope you liked! Its a little violent but whatever, its a plane crash. But just wait and see Yami's injury, his is scary...NO there will NOT be any limbs coming off! That would be just creepy and I love Yami way too much to do that!.. Oh if you haven't realized Jou's injury, it's his back...he cracked it real bad, but don't worry, its not like he'll get paralyzed or anything O_O...(personally I though it was very sweet of Kaiba to put himself in front of Jou like that...he's so touching)


	3. Chapter 3: The Wounded

_Author's Note:_ Geez I write short chapters...I just notice how short my stories are compared to others...wow... Hope that didn't alarm you or anything, that this story might look shorted than I wanted... 0n0

"Chapter 3: Wounded Survivors"

Kaiba's Pov.:

My head was spinning as I tried to deal with the immense pain that came from my back. That heat wave took a lot out of me, and I didn't like it. My whole body felt numb as if I could still feel the blaze sizzling at my skin. It took me a moment to get out of my shock phase before I realized Jou. What a fool of him to go back in that plane, why would he do that. Does he want to get killed. A flush of anger went through me as I slowly turned my head to the blonde. He was still on the ground, but was now looking at his friends.

"You idiot, why the hell did you do that!" I yelled at him, making him jump and stare at me. "You could of gotten killed!"

It took a moment for Jounouchi to respond, as if he was still in shock. "I..I needed to save my sister.." He explained, wincing with his own pain.

"That's no excuse, you don't just go in there and not have a plan to get out. That's suicide!" I was furious at him. But in reality, I was scared out of my wits for Jou. But it's not like I'll show it.

"She's my sister dammit! I can't just leave her." He defended himself, now trying to stand up.

I didn't have time to respond back when we where interrupted by Anzu who was calling for us to get away from the plane. I wanted to snap at her for bursting out like that, but she had a point. Still I was angry but I tried to calm down, ignoring the fact that I almost lost Jou. So instead of getting him more upset, I lean down and help him up. He seemed thankful for my help but looked surprised that I was helping him after our argument. Pulling him up to his feet, I realized there was something wrong with him. But I still refused to talk to him, so I didn't bother asking. Once we made it to where the others where I let Jou go so he could limp to his sister. She was traumatized and instantly cried on the blonde. By now my whole body was stinging and felt hot. Every step I took made me wince badly. I tried my best not to show it, but it felt impassible to do so.

After watching Jou for a moment, I turned towards the trees where the other four where. It didn't take me long to notice how serious this situation was. Leaning heavily on the large oak tree, was Yami. He looked terrible. His eyes where deeply shaded and he held his chest tightly. He had a nasty wound on his chest, his shirt was covered black with blood and clumped dirt. He looked pitiful with the state he was in. I guessed a large piece of rubble must of cut him badly. I watched with no emotion as he gagged out more blood and breathed out heavily. Everyone around him looked worried, especially Yugi.

The smaller look a like was almost to tears as he tried to wrap Yami's wound with his jacket. But when ever Yami would cringe, Yugi would hesitate. I also observed that Yugi had a impressive head wound, with the red liquid staining his hair and drizzling down his left eye. But even as I watched the two suffer, I would never show any sympathy to them. I was way to concerned for Jou and myself. They will have to survive on their own because I'm not helping. With my last stubborn thought I turned away from the two and slowly made my way to another tree. I still had a hard time dealing with my own injury and just wanted to relax for a moment. Very carefully, I make my way to the ground so I could sit. I held my breath as I did, holding back the pain that kept fighting with me. Once I was down, I kept myself leaned foreword knowing that if I leaned back, the sharp bark from the tree will irritate my back.

A shaky sigh surpassed me as I looked at myself. My coat was torn and burned and I knew the cloths on my back must be shredded. I was lucky I was in the shade, therefor my burns could cool down a little. For all I knew, that was the only major wound I had. Well until I leaned foreword too much. I sharp feeling made me catch my breath as I looked over to my side. The fabric of my cloths where drenched with red and as I moved them away, it revealed a small cut. It was bleeding a lot, and every time I moved, it would sting. I was surprised I didn't know about this till now. Maybe it was because I was concentrating more on my burns than the miner injuries. What ever the matter is, it wasn't good.

"Hey, you alright?" A sudden voice startled me and quickly covered the cut with my coat. I looked over and see the person the voice belonged to, Jounouchi.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"No you're not. You might act like you're fine, but I can tell by you eyes." Jou corrected as he walked up to me. He was still limping a little and he looked like he was using a lot of effort to move. As for me, I just narrowed my eyes at him; I hate when he's right. I watched as he gradually sat next to me and leaned on the tree. He looked miserable as he tried to get comfortable. I still wanted to be angry at him, but the way he looked at me made me want to forgive him. He looked guilty for what he did and that it was his fault for my injuries. I was glad he realized and wanted to just rub it in his face. But I wouldn't, not after this whole event. He needs to learn not to get me involved in his damn faults anyway.

Yugi's Pov.:

It has been almost three hours since the terrible crash and my heart was still thumping fast. I couldn't believe this happen. I could never imagine this happening and know it's real. I just wanted to cry I was so scared. But I couldn't, I had to be strong for Yami. Watching him suffer so much made my heart ache, make my throat clench up. I was fearing for the worse and was not ready for it. Just the way Yami would scream out when ever I tried to move him. How he got teary as he tried to check the horrifying wound. I don't want him to die on me, but yet he looks like he will at any minute. I cant live with out him and now hes disappearing right before my eyes. I just wish this never happened.

Many things where rushing through my head as I sat next the the pharaoh. I didn't even take notice of my wound until a massive headache shook me. My head was throbbing and it was really hard to think. I was in shock and I wasn't sure I could take it.

"Yugi...calm down.." Yami's voice interrupted my thoughts and I almost flinched when he weakly placed his hand on my. He looked at me as if he was trying to smile for me.

I still couldn't speak as I shook my head a little. I wanted to calm down and think good thoughts, but right now I refused. It was too hard to think that Yami would be ok when he has a large gash in his chest.

Already the day was ending and a cold breeze bit at my sore cheeks. I had to find a way to keep us warm for the night. But when ever I tried to stand, I would feel dizzy and fall back. My head wound was too intense for me too handle right now.

I was lucky I had my friends with me though. They sat close to us, sharing their warmth as they too tried to stay warm. I tried to see if any of them had a bad injury but it didn't seem so. Anzu twisted her ankle and had a few scratches and burns. Honda had a bad side rash on his side, but it didn't seem to affect him by the way he kept getting up and helping. It was hard for me to see Serenity's wounds, but they seemed simple. But I think she couldn't handle this and became traumatized. As for Jou and Kaiba, they where not with us. I wished they where but Kaiba was too stubborn and stayed a few trees away from us. And I know Jounouchi is too worried for Kaiba to leave him.

The night moved on quickly and soon the whole forest was engulfed with black. I started to breath heavily again, not comfortable being in the woods at night. I was freezing but I refused to complain, way too worried for Yami. He was shivering more and I feared for his life. Everyone around me tried their best to keep warm but it didn't work well. I also started to worry about Jou, he only had Kaiba to comfort him. But when I leaned over to look at them, he seemed taken care of. Kaiba had Jou in his lap as he wrapped them both with his coat. I thought it was a good idea and wished Kaiba would just share the coat with all of us. But I pushed that thought away as I leaned back. Trying my best to cuddle with Yami, and void his wound. I could predict no one will be sleeping this night...

_Author's Note:_ How'd you like the chapter? At least its a little longer this time! Geez poor guyz I feel bad that I'm hurting my favorite characters..owe well it's fun...oh and just to tell you because I feel like it, one time I was stuck in the woods for a while and it was FREAKY! (especially at night)


	4. Chapter 4: The River

_Author"s Note:_ This is my second to last chapter...The next one will be the last chapter so if your still reading this story,I am glad you like it!...

"Chapter 4: The River"

Yami's Pov.:

My chest hurt with every breathe and I choked when ever I talked. I couldn't stop coughing, and blood kept drizzling down my chin. I was freezing but my chest still burned with agony. I couldn't remember how I got this terrible wound, but all I knew is that it hurt. At some moments I felt faint from so much exhaustion, but I refused to sleep. I wouldn't allow myself to die now, not when Yugi needed me badly. I secretly promised myself that I would not die and survive. Even with a wound so dangerous, I will live.

All this was going through my head as I suffered through the cold night. I could barley move and most of the time my eyes were closed. I tried my best to keep them open, so I wouldn't frighten Yugi. But as the freezing night moved on, my breath became shallower and my sight became dim. Luckily, I was quickly awaken with the sun blinding me and the sound of birds singing. I made it through the first night.

I tried to sit up a little, but an explosion of pain went through me and I gasped. I could hear Yugi telling me to stop and lightly push me back down. Oh how I hated being so weak and useless. My partner is suffering right in front of me, and I cant do anything about it. I cant even move around to help the others. Honda and Anzu where doing most of the work as they tried to find food and water. I felt very meaningless. I could hear them talk as they worked together. I was surprised when I heard Kaiba's voice as well. I didn't even noticed he survived the crash. I turned my head towards his voice and found him near the trees. To me it looked like he was talking to Jou as he struggled to stand up from his sitting position. I guessed he must of gotten really hurt or something.

I moved my head the opposite direction and found Yugi on the other side of me. He was holding his head and hunched over a little. Out of worry, I force my arm out and touch his shoulder with a bloody hand.

He instantly looked up and frowned at me. "My head hurts" he told me, scooting closer and resting his head on my shoulder.

In response I rested my head on his. Even thought I couldn't talk well, I still wanted to comfort him a little. So, just to let him know that I understood, I weakly held his hand. He tighten the grip a little and sniffled. We laid like this for many minutes, totally unaware of our surroundings. I was so tired, I felt ill. Every second, I felt like I had to keep battling with myself. Never having a break and deal with the pain. It took me a moment to notice that someone was talking to Yugi. I couldn't hear him well, the voice blurred. I started to open my eyes and see that it was Jou who was with Yugi. It was hard for me to understand them, but I watched as Jou took off his jacket and held it to Yugi's head to help stop the bleeding. I would of smiled if I could. The way Jou was taken care of mt partner made me happy. I could tell it wasn't only Yugi that was getting taken care of by Jou. He was going around and checking on everybody, especially his sister Serenity. If I was well enough, I would of done the same thing.

Another painful hour past and now the sun started to burn my face. I felt very uncomfortable and sticky. And since I couldn't move that well, it made me became even more miserable. At some moments I would groan in complaint, trying to get anyone to understand me. But they all seemed too busy talking and when I looked over to Yugi, he was sleeping. At first I thought he died and instantly flared up with fright. But I saw Honda come over and wake him up. I was flooded with relief and thought I was stupid to think he was dead.

I watched as the two talked to each other. Still not able to hear right, I could not understand them correctly. But on the looks of their faces, it seemed that it was something good.

Once Yugi was done talking to Honda, he turned to me and explained, "Anzu and Honda found a river, we can have water now!" He sounded excited. I barley catch on to what he was saying. As a response I nodded my head. The very first thought that popped in my head was how are we going to get there?

I watches as the group continued to talk and I could make out some words. They where talking about moving to the spot. They needed a way to get me over to it though.

"You...can carry..me" I tried to suggest with a small voice. I was happy that they heard me as they went to me and asked who would do that. I didn't say much as they suggested Kaiba but Jou didn't agree. I thought the same thing, the brunette wasn't even in this group. And he hates me, so no way will he carry me. Jou offered to help me but everyone said no because of his back. So the last person would be Honda so they agreed.

I was not ready to be carried and wanted to refuse when Honda leaned closer. I didn't want to, fearing that my cut will get worse. But I didn't have a say in this as Honda moved his arm under my legs, and the other around my back.

" Don't hurt him..." I hear Yugi remind them as he watched with big eyes.

Once Honda had a good grip on me, he started to lift me up. As he did, my body felt like it bended awkwardly and the wound screamed at me. I yelled out in pain ans instantly clenched my chest. A bitter cough excepted me and I stung all over. My sudden out burst startled the others, and they started to rush Honda to move faster. My eyes where squeezed shut so I didn't know where they were taking me. But soon the whole ordeal was over and I felt Honda move me to the ground. My body still felt hot and unpleasant as I slowly leaned my back to a hard surface. I force my eyes open, and see blurry water in front of me. I couldn't tell what it was but once my vision was clear, a river showed.

I was too intent on looking at the scenery that I didn't realize Yugi talking to me. I turned my head his way and saw how shooken up he was. He kept asking if I was alright but I just stared at him with half closed eyes.

Yugi's Pov.:

"Yami? Yami? Hey are you alright? Oh this was a bad idea, now hes hurt more." I whined as I kept trying to get Yami's attention. My heart was racing as I eagerly tried to get his response. Thankfully, Yami finally came too and blinked at me. I smiled a little in relief and told the others that he was alright.

After checking that he really alright, I decided to start helping now. If I didn't, Yami wouldn't have a chance to survive and I wanted to make sure that wont happen. Even though my headache hurt like crazy, I would have to deal with it, just like the rest of us. First of all I wanted Yami to at least get a drink of water. Leaving Yami, I go to the river where Anzu was. She had brought some pieces of wreckage from the plain. They where good use for mischief bowls so I took one from her. After filling it with water, I run back to Yami and kneel down to him.

"Yami, I want you to at least try to take a sip of water...for me." I spoke quietly, trying my best not to show how sad I was.

But the wounded pharaoh slowly shook his head, " I want..you to drink..first.." He said, his voice raspy with effort.

I started to get more upset, wanting him to just drink. "Please Yami just do it, I'll be fine.." I tried to defend and move the bowl closer to his face. But Yami still refused and pushed the bowl away. I sighed heavily, not liking this. But the only way he will drink, is if I drink first. So I quickly took a few sips of my own before facing the bowl to Yami again. He looked like he was smiling at me in thanks and leaned foreword a little. I helped him tilt the bowl up so he could drink. But as soon as the water entered his throat, he coughed hardly and pushed the bowl away. He started to frighten me as he continued to cough. He gradually slowed and went for the bowl again. I wanted him to stop and try later, but thought better of it. I watched as he took a few more painful swallows of the water. Once he was done, I lightly pushed him back and placed the bowl beside me.

I let him rest for now, not wanting to put too much stress on him. Moving over, I sit next to him once again and watched. He was still wheezing a little as he held his chest. I wished I had something else to wrap the wound with, but I already used my jacket. But already the cloths where soaked with blood and I figured he must of already lost a lot of blood.

Sighing again, I lean against the rock and stared up at the sky. My head was thumping with pain and I started to hold my head. It's been getting worse and I finally realized how bad my head is. I too must of lost blood, by the way I felt very dizzy and confused. My ears where humming with a uncomfortable sound and my head felt tight. I tried my best not to move, but the noise kept getting louder and louder. My face cringed as I held my head tightly. And whenever I tried to open my eyes, I would see things that where not there. It freaked me out so I kept them closed.

I guessed it was about thirty minutes since my migraine started and I felt feverish. I kept myself still as I blankly stared out. The others moved about around me as they tried to find food and shelter. I didn't take notice to them. I stared strait out and watched the shady trees. It took me a long moment to finally realize that there where people under the tree. I thought I was seeing illusions again but the forms of the people ended up being Jounouchi and Kaiba. I watched from a far distance as they talked. I couldn't hear what they where talking about but I observed how Jou was helping him. He ripped a chunk of cloth from his shirt and soaked it in the water. Now he was running the cold rag down Kaiba's back to cool down his burns. Just know I realized how bad Kaiba's burned where just by the way Kaiba cringed by the touch.

I continued to watch them for a long moment. After a while of just gazing, I notice how they started to argue again. Their voices became louder and I just barley understood them. It was something to do with Kaiba trying to get Jou to stop stressing about his friends. But I guess Jou did not agree because he stood up and started to walk away. He was wincing badly and couldn't keep his balance right, but he continued to walk. Once he got to where we where, he was mumbling under his breath. I wanted to ask about it, but my hurting head kept bugging me. So instead, I let my head go limp and rest on Yami's shoulder.

_Author's Note:_ Wow! That was a lot to write! I think being on this computer for so long is getting to my head heheh...Anyway, there it is! If you where confused near the end when KXJ had their random argument, it just leads up to the next chapter. I just had a hard time figuring out where to but each detail in each chapter, but now I figured it out (For some reason I feel like I wrote a lot of "didn'ts and couldn'ts..weird)...By the way,thanks for fallowing me if you where!


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue

_Author's Note:_ AAHH IM FINALLY DONE! I apologies for the long wait, I was really busy (it involves education..ew)..Oh and I think this is my longest chapter I ever wrote so fare, not the other one...THANKS YOU FALLOWERS WHO WHERE READING THIS STORY! OuO I really appreciate it a lot!(Even when there wasn't many)

"Chapter 5, The Rescue"

Jou's Pov.:

The sun burned at my face as I stared up at the bright sky. It hurt my face and made me feel miserable as it beamed down at me. Seeing how high the sun was, I could tell it must be the afternoon already. The hottest time of the day and I'm stuck in the middle of it. Well, not only me, poor Yami has been struggling too. I've been watching over him, and he is getting worse. I fear that at any hour, he will be gone. Just thinking of my best friend dying made me even more upset so I looked away. It didn't help avoid the sun, but it kept me from looking at the my other friends' misery.

All day I have been walking, and I was almost glad I could finally sit. My back was aching and it hurt with every step. It felt like that any minute my back would snap in half. No wonder Kaiba kept arguing with me, he just wanted me to rest. But he kept yelling at me as if he didn't care that my friends needed my help. He kept saying that I was being too generous and that I needed to learn to think for myself for one. Who in there right mind would tell me that! I would do anything to protect my friends, I don't want to become him. But yet, while I thought about it, I started to think he was right. I was helping so much, that I didn't realize that I was just making myself worse.

Now feeling almost guilty, I wanted to apologies. He didn't half to yell at me in that way, but I shouldn't of refused him. It is Kaiba for crying out loud, he's the most complicated man I know. Sighing loudly I look up a little, the sun blinding my once more. I ignored it this time and looked around the area. I gazed strait ahead, where Kaiba was normally sitting in the shade. But, when I looked, he was no longer there. I was surprised he wasn't and scanned around until I found him. He was sitting on his knees, at the edge of the river. I watched as I scooped the cool water and poured it down his burned arms. He did this mutable times,on his arms and shoulders; and to his neck where it was red with sun burn. He kept wincing now and than, cringe his face to fight the pain. Soon he bent over and covered his face with his hands. The sun beamed at his injured back, making it look like it was boiling. I could tell he was trying to hide his pain, but how his eyes where deeply glazed with exhaustion, It was obvious.

Like always, I hate it when he is in pain and wanted to help. But when the thought crossed my mind, Seto started to lean up again. He seemed to be in a daze as he slowly stood up and walked back to his shaded spot. He didn't look like he wanted to be bothered as he leaned back on the cold rock and closed his eyes. I watched him for several minutes, seeing how distressed he really was. After a long moment, I finally refused to wait any longer and try to help him. As I started to lean up and get to my feet, I ignore my stiff back and limp towards the brunette. Once I made it to him, I noticed how he didn't even twitch when I came closer. It made me confused on why, normally when I come near him, he looks. But this time he didn't, and as I moved over to him, his eyes where still closed. My little worries soon faded, now figuring that he fell asleep. He needed it, and I was glade he could finally rest. After a hard time sitting back down, I leaned on the rock next to Kaiba.

I watched him closely as he laid there, perfectly still. It didn't take me long for my mind to fill up with bad thought. My first thought was that he might be dead, by the way he was sleeping. But I wanted to brush the thought and think better of it. Another thought was that I should wake him up. If a plane comes, he should be up. He also might irritate his back more it he stays in that position for too long. But yet, he should get his rest, seeing that he was in a lot of pain before. Sighing yet again in frustration, I lean my head back and stare out. Making decisions can be really hard when your stressed out. I didn't realize when my own eyes started to droop and the darkness consumed me.

I slept very lightly but couldn't tell how long. By the time I opened my eyes, the sun was already going down so I figured it was a few hours. Looking over with half closed eyes, I see that my boyfriend was still sleeping. It made me more awake at the sight. Normally Seto wouldn't sleep this long when it comes to a situation like this. He started to frighten me when I looked at his sleeping body, how he was still in the same position he was when I fell asleep. Just to make sure my bad thoughts where wrong, I stretch an arm out to him. How I twisted my body made me want to cry out in surprise, but I fought it off. Kaiba was really worrying me so I didn't care if I hurt. Moving over, I nudge his shoulder slightly. He still didn't respond and his head moved a little from the budge. I attempted another nudge but still there was no answer. My heart started to pound, and I shifted myself closer shaking him lightly.

"Seto!" I called his name, but still there was so response.

I started to get hectic and shake him a little faster, desperate for him to wake up. Yelling out his name once more, I started to get upset. I didn't want to loose him, never. Faster I went, crying out his name and wishing he would open those blue eyes again. But my wishes became destroyed when he still didn't move. By now I was drawing attention to the others. They where staring at us in shock as I broke the silence with my voice. I didn't take much notice in them, all I wanted was Seto to be okay.

"Ah what!" Kaiba suddenly shouted out as he jumped out from his sleep. He looked as surprised as I was. I almost got a heart attack from the sudden burst and flinched back. Quickly recovering from the shock, I rushed over and hugged him tightly.

"Dammit Jou what is your problem...get off me." Kaiba snapped at me pretending not to act surprised from his sudden disturbance.

I quickly let go and glared at the brunette. "Don't do that you ass!" I snapped back at him and nudged him lightly, "You scared me"

The said brunette just stared at me for a moment before clearing his head with a small shake.

"You're confusing me.." He almost mumbled as he frowned deeply.

I would of rolled my eyes if I wanted to but I didn't. I was too worried to be annoyed with him right now. Since he literally passed out for half the day means he has been getting worse. For now I just wanted to hug him again, but I knew I shouldn't. The way I startled him made him pissed off with me so I shouldn't bother. So instead I wanted him to move away from these trees and go to where my friends were. I needed to keep an eye on him, and him hiding in the dark wont do anything.

"I want you to come to the rock with me." I started after I regained my regular breathing.

"No I'm not sitting with those idiots" Kaiba obviously answered with an insult and refused.

"Kaiba seriously, will you just listen to me for once." I spoke with a stern voice.

But it still didn't work when Kaiba just narrowed his eyes at me. Damn, I hate when he does that. I still don't want to argue so I just gave him a serious look back. It took me a while for the look to work and Seto finally gave in. I'm glad he finally knows not to mess with me when I'm serious.

Kaiba's Pov.:

I was still in a small daze as Jou led me to his stupid friends. I didn't really take notice to the environment, even when I really wanted to. Everything was spinning and I hated it. Once I was at the large rock, where everyone else was, I made sure to show them how much I hated this. Not only did my stinging body anger me, but just the way they where looking at me. How dare they worry about me, I don't need their pity. So to show my hatred, I give them a nasty look as I came closer. Passing the group , I make my way behind the rock. I wanted to stay away from them as soon as possible. As for Jou, he paused next to the Mouto's and spoke to them. I still was angry with him for acting as the hero. He really is starting to worry me, seeing that he walking slower than normal. And still he refused to listen and help the others instead of himself. How annoying to see him getting worse and the idiot cant see it himself.

Once I found my spot, I slowly sat down, and leaned against the cool rock. My back still stung from the contact, but the coldness gave me some comfort. As I sat there, I stared out at the river. It glistened from the now evening sun, and the sparkled blurred from my lacking vision. I continued to blink as if trying to see clearly. But it was hard and I noticed myself getting worse from my wounds. And the fact that I felt weak and powerless made me feel terrible. All I hoping it for Mokuba to hurry up and find us before I decide to ground him.

I stayed in this position for many minutes, not daring to move. I didn't care to take part on the other side of the rock. Jou and his friends where talking loudly, but my damaged hearing couldn't fully understand it. It seemed that they figured out something and where talking about fire. There was a lot more information, but my hears didn't catch it. But all I know, is that they must of built something. I was too stubborn to care, and refused to move to get over there. I still hated those losers, and did not want to take part in their victory. But as my last thought was said, the blonde just had to come.

"Hey Kaiba, come over, we made a fire." Jou explained as he leaned heavily on the rock. He looked as exhausted as ever, but his eyes sparked with some hope.

"I'm not moving unless you stop hurting yourself idiot." I scold at him, attempting to cross my arms as I looked up at him.

The slightly shorter teen sighed loudly and paused before answering right away. "Urgh...fine, I'll try"

I looked at him for a long moment, not sure if I should believe him or not. But before I could respond, Jou already went over and pulled on my arm. I wanted to refuse his help, but decided not to and moved up to my feet. The burn cloths scraped against my sensitive back and I winced from it. I tried to push it away and continued to fallow Jou around the rock. Once I reached where the fire, I could tell the others where still in poor shape. Yami's eyes where closed and he was shivering even with the warmth from the fire. Yugi was rocking back and forth a little, holding his head. Honda and Anzu looked zoned out and Serenity was completely petrified.

I still didn't show any sympathy for them and stopped at the edge of the rock. I didn't feel the need to be around them so I stayed at the fare left. Jounouchi seemed not to care and stopped when I did and sat. I guessed he finally realized that he needed help and stayed next to me. I knew he wasn't the only one, out of all of us, that wasn't mentally affected by the crash. Glad that I could finally look after him, I inched my way down as well. It didn't take long for the blonde to lean on me heavily and close his eyes. It hurt me a little, but I acted as if I didn't take notice.

The whole group stayed silent for a long while, each fighting their own injuries. The sun was going down and the sky started to turn dark blue. The small fire grew brighter and I didn't like how it glowed on my face. I was sick of fire and wanted to stay away from it. But still, it shone on all our faces, giving us a pitiful amount of warmth. The sound of crickets annoyed my ears and it felt like it was a never ending buzz. Getting louder and louder as I tried to block the nose. But my little struggle was soon disturbed when I hear Jou beside me. He shifted a little and when I looked over, he was rubbing his sore back. He was in a lot of pain, I could just tell. With every breath he took, his throat would hitched as he tried to hold back a noise of misery. I would of said that this was all his fault for not relaxing and stop walking. But I thought better of it because that would just cause more trouble. And I did feel the need to stress him out any more.

So instead I chose to at least help him. I really don't want to see him in pain; and I could easily excuse it by saying that he was just annoying me. With my quick thinking I look around the area to find what I was looking for. I spotted them quickly and reached over to grab one of those mischief bowls. This one already had water in it, so I was glad for that. Without disturbing Jou, I move my way towards the fire. While ignoring my stubborn wounds I place the bowl close to the fire.

"What...are you doing?" I hear Jou ask from behind me.

Looking over my shoulder, I spot him trying to lean forward as if he wanted to fallow me. But I didn't let him by saying, " Nothing, just stay where you are."

That made him stop and I continued to watch the water. It didn't take long for it to become warm and I removed it from the fire. Crawling back to Jou, I move to the position I was before.

"Lean forward." I instructed to Jou when he looked questionably at me.

He did as he was told and leaned forward in a way that it looked like his bones where bridal and rusty. He barley leaned all the way, but it was good enough. After setting the bowl beside me, I reached over and started to pull up Jou's shirt. Tugging it up, I move it to his his shoulders. Revealing a badly bruised back that had mutable cuts and scraps. I blinked at his injury, not expecting it to be that bad.

"How bad is it?" Jou asked quietly.

"Nothing that you cant handle." I tried to hide my worries that he is in danger of infection and internal bleeding.

Jou didn't seem confident and shifted a little in his seat. I just shook the thought away, not wanting to make him feel worse. "I'm going to try to fix it a little, seeing that you already damaged it enough." I spoke with no emotion as I started to rip a strip of cloth from my coat. As a response, Jounouchi only mumbled a little.

Once I was done, I dabbed the clothe into the warm water, making sure to heat it up. Once it was fully soaked, I rinsed it out and lightly place it on Jou's back. He instantly tensed up from the touch, but soon relaxed once it started to warm him up. I kept the drenched rag on him for many minutes, purposely trying to wash his cuts. When ever the rag would get cold, I would re-dip it in the water. I continued to do this proses many times before deciding to stop. I was satisfied when I noticed how Jou became relaxed and at least a little comfortable. After muttering a thanks, Jou slowly straitened up a little and maneuvered his way next to me. He still looked exhausted and spaced out, but at least I helped eased the pain a little.

We ended up sharing each others weigh as we leaned on each other, trying to huddle away from the eerie night. Jou was literally slumped on me and I could barley hold on to him, I felt so weak. The night made it hard to concentrate with all the different noises. And my worries for Jou here bothering me because he was becoming worse. I think he is started to get a cold, just the way he coughed and shivered. And this night couldn't get worse when it started to rain. I tried my best to keep us dry, but it was no use. When ever the cold rain would hit my back, I would cringe from the massive stinging that shook me. I couldn't wait for the next mourning, because I knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

*Next Morning*

My head was pounding as the sun finally popped out from the horizon. I could barley lift my head and my arms felt numb. I suffered through the night, and now I feel drenched, cold, and uncomfortable. Using a lot of effort, I finally move my head up so I could rest it back to look out. The whole place looked drained out and a bitter breeze pierced my skin. I started out blankly for a few minutes, still trying to recover from that terrible night. I didn't have feeling in my arms, I only noticed that Jou was still with me when he shifted and groaned in pain.

Popping back to reality, I look down to where Jou was at. During the night I must of moved him in my arms so now he laid across on me. Now that I looked at him, he was miserable. His face was pail and he sounded ill. And when I placed a hand on his for head, he was burning. I was shocked from the sudden change of health and squeezed his shivering body. I wanted to keep him warm as possible, but with no dry close, it was impassible. I laid my head back in defeat. I couldn't believe this, Jou has a fever. Now that he is sick, he's at more chance of dieing if we don't get out of hear soon.

Just as my thought was told, I hear movement from the others. I didn't want to bother looking, but I did anyway. Once I did, I see that Yugi was looking at Yami. He looked scared as he shouted Yami's name. I was confused and instantly figured that Yami was dead or something.

"Is..there something wrong?" Jou could barley choke out as he tried to sit up, but failed easily.

I didn't have time to respond when my thought was wrong. As I watched the dead looking Yami come back to life. The pharaoh moved his head a little when he squeezed his eyes shut from the intense pain. Yugi looked relieved as he wiped his tears away and tried to help the injured pharaoh. I wasn't surprised to see Yami almost dead, being alive with that wound for three days is impassible.

After the sudden wake up scene with Yugi yelling, there was a lot of commotion about doubt. It seemed as if everyone didn't believe that they will be rescued anymore. I would of thought the same thing, but refused to think about it at the moment. I was way to concerned about Jou's health that I wanted to do something; but I couldn't and it angered me. So I had to deal with watching everyone suffer while dealing with my own pain. Jou seemed to be lost in his own world as he laid on me. And as the day continued, Yugi kept hallucinating about seeing planes and creatures in the forest. It annoyed me greatly and I just wanted to scream at him to shut up. But yet, my voice kept refusing to come out and I stayed quiet.

"Guys..I think I...hear something!" Yugi yet again yelled out as he gazed out in the sky. The group around him groaned in annoyance and told him that there was no noise. By now I just ignored his non sense and concentrated more on Jou who kept grumbling about his illness. But of course I couldn't do anything. The fact they we where drenched in rain and blood just made it worse anyway. Still, the blonde continued to argue, saying that he felt uncomfortable. I was surprised that he even had the energy to speak let alone argue. I was about to snap back, tired of his crap, when I heard something. I paused to listen and as I did. Yugi jumped up again, saying that he heard something again. This time I didn't think he was wrong.

I strained myself to listen as the noise got closer. I sounded like a murmur but than it got a little harsher, as if buzzing. At one piont, I finally recognized it. The noise was a running engine and it sounded like it was coming towards us. By now the others where hearing this too and became excited. I felt very relieved as the wind started to pick up and the sound of beating propellers and running engine filed my ears. Eventually, the plane started to come in view, close enough to where I could see my little brother waving at us in the window. We where finally saved.

**THE END**

_Author's Note:_ I started to read back at my other chapters and noticed so many stupid errors I made in spelling and grammar. Now realizing how dumb I am to not spell right, I want to apologies for that.(And say thanks to the people who still reviewed even with the mistakes) But gladly, now I was able to fix it! The grammar and spelling should be better now!


End file.
